Galactic Ranger
Galactic Ranger is a PS3 game made by Insomniac, and it is the first game in the Galactic Ranger series. The game follows newly-drafted Private HK22 as he fights a repeat insurgence of Tyhrranoids with the rest of HK Platoon. The game is quite long due to its subject- defending a star system with many planets, each containing several locaions. Story Batalia Orbit The game begins with HK22 awakening from stasis over Planet Batalia, in the Delta-class star cruiser HK Chariot. His pod is opened by HK3, the medic, as all 152 members of HK Platoon begin the mission. The Chariot serves as a tutorial level, getting the player used to the controls. After reaching the Cargo Bay, HK2 gives HK22 an Arm Cannon and teaches the player how to use it. Amost immediately after, a large quake hits the ship as an enemy ship attempts to board. HK22 and nine other HK Platoon members engage the enemy- Tyhrranoids. The force is mostly made up of One-Eyed Tyhrranoids with a few One-Eyed Drop Troops. As the HK units clear out the Ship Bay, a Destroyer-class Dreadnought fires missiles at the Chariot, completely obliterating half of it. HK22 must get to a dropship with the rest of his platoon before they are killed by the explosions. All eight of the dropships escape from the cruiser before it is destroyed completely and descend to Batalia- in the middle of a war. Ranger Command sends out a distress signal, and, as the pilots of the ships try to land, 144 HK Platoon troops skydive out- into the crossfire. Batalia HK Platoon enters a crossfire hell- thousands of shots ricocheting across the sky each second. HK22 must get to the surface without being obliterated by a stray laser or missile. They land on the outer wall of Fort Krontos, which is being attacked by a Thyran Tank Platoon. Thankfully, the player does not have to fight any of the tanks- only their ground troops. As they breach the inner compound, they see a HK Dropship attempting to land- however, a Tank Commander plows through the wall, attempting to shoot it down. HK22 and two other rangers must stop it. After killing the two-eyed menace, the dropship lands, taking 18 rangers to their next destination- Kawasaki Forest, an enemy encampment in the jungle. Ranger Command teleports in a weapons vendor to each dropship on the way- the only vendors in the game. The rangers land in the swampy Kawasaki Forest, covered in impassible vegetation and enemy activity. Here is the first occurence of Acid Troopers and Energy Bladers. The rangers battle through the encampment, destroying the huge laser cannon turret there and killing the 'Noid Commander. After battling through the rainy jungle, the Rangers find a hidden 'noid base in the middle of Lake Kawasaki. Taking it upon themselves to destroy it, they decide to crack open the door and slip inside it. HK22 and a few other rangers sneak into the water filtration base, where the lowest-powered 'noids work. Eventually finding the pressure valve in the control room, the rangers make the base's water system explode, flooding the base and foiling the 'noid's plans. Ranger HQ, Maraqua HK Platoon, celebrating a successful mission, return to the dropships for a break. Ranger Command calls them, telling them to go to Ranger HQ on Planet Maraqua. All of the dropships comply and land in the underwater base. Once docked, Ranger Command greets them and gives them free reign to the station, unlocking the landing bay doors. The base is now the Home Base for HK Platoon, and they relax for a while. After spending some time at the station, they are told to report to the centre of the base. There, they are introduced to the Mission Board, and are asked to choose their next mission. The options available at this time are Planet K'tain and Planet Sarcof. Once each planet has been cleared, the board will show more planets. The rangers make their choice and pilot their ship there. K'tain The rangers land on the City World of K'tain. Planets Batalia Orbit- HK Chariot *HK Chariot#Pod Deck *HK Chariot#Sector 3 *HK Chariot#Cargo Hold *HK Chariot#Ship Deck Batalia *Batalia Atmosphere *Fort Krontos *Kawasaki Forest *Lake Kawasaki